Toby
Appearance Toby is a normal, every-day human. He has light chesnut hair, emerald green eyes. He is about five feet and two inches tall. Personality Toby is usually very laid-back and calm. He is very talkative and has an excellent sense of humor. He is popular in his class because of how easily he makes friends. Toby is excellent with computers and stuff like that, but he has Kat come over and help him out with his computer sometimes if he has other more important things he has to get done. Toby loves skool, and he is surprisingly intelligent and does very well on tests. He never studies until the night before a quiz, but always aces it. Relationships ZIM~Toby is smart enough to know that Zim is definitely NOT a human. They absolutely hate each other, which is a huge surprise to most people 'KAT~'Toby and Kat are good friends. Kat is three grades behind him and she claims to be two years younger than him, but that doesn't matter at all to either of them. 'DIB~'He's not necessarily crazy, at least Toby doesn't think so. Dib just takes this whole "Zim is an alien" thing just a little bit too far. Toby knows that Zim is an alien, but he also knows that if Dib keeps being all insane about it, then there is no way in a million years that anyone else who actually matters will even consider believing the theory. They are sorta-kinda friends in a way, but they aren't very close at all. 'GAZ~'Gaz absolutely hates Toby even after about a thousand attempts to make her his friend, but it isn't really a surpise to anyone. 'TEKKA~'She and Toby are currently dating. 'DEATHBLOOM~'They aren't friends, they are more like aquaintances. He hates how violent she is, though it's nothing compared to Tekka. 'AMORE~'Toby and Amore are very close friends. Toby admires her ability to keep herself from ever getting the slightest bit angry at anyone. The tell each other everything and there are no secrets in their friendship. Neither one has a crush on the other, they are just best friends; nothing more, nothing less. 'JENNA~'She's two grades behind him and she sits behind Dib and that's all he knows about her. 'MOSS~'Besides her being two grades below him, Toby knows absolutely nothing about Moss. 'GIR~'Toby has only seen GIR once and they didn't say anything to each other, so they don't no anything about each other. 'MYA~'Toby hasn't ever even seen MYA, but he has heard a little bit about her from Kat. 'PRINCESS~'He absolutely loves Princess, especially her politeness and neatness. She always finds a way to make Toby laugh. 'TIA~'Toby likes her plenty, but she always uses a heavy, freakishly cheerful British accent and Toby finds it extremly annoying after a while. Somewhat Important Facts *After some thinking, I decided to make him Estonian. *Toby was always ahead of his class in all subjects, and eventually managed to be able to skip a grade. *Though he has lots and lots of friends, he treats all of them with equal amounts of respect and would be absolutely heartbroken if any of them were to move away or if he got into a fight with any of them. *Though he is usually calm and laid-back, he has a darker side that rarely ever comes out. He pushes it to the very back of his mind just as he has for the past three years. *Toby keeps personal secrets from every one of his friends except for Kat. When he's talking to her, he keeps no secrets whatsoever. *He used to wear glasses when he was younger because he was afraid of contacts, but he eventually tried using contacts when he was ten and he hasn't worn glasses since. *Toby hates cooking. He has never liked to cook and probably never will. *Toby became a dog trainer when he was eleven, but didn't really feel like continuing so he shut down his very small business less than a year later. *His favorite food it prickly pear and his favorite beverage is Dr. Pepper. *His favorite color is ruddy brown. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:OC Category:Invader Moss's characters